letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Fragment Of The Star
It is the dawn of another new day. A new Star Fragment, similar to the one that created the original Pegasis andLdrago, has entered the Earth's atmosphere. Yuki, a young astronomer and a Blader, is keen to see the mysteries behind the Star Fragment and unlock its secrets. Before the Star Fragment collides with the earth it explodes and sends beams of light across the world. Yuki and his Beyblade, Mercury Anubius, are hit by one of the beams of light and sent flying. After getting up, Yuki notices his Bey is shining and begins some research. However, there are some that have the same views but for a different purpose, The Black Sun and his apprentice, Johannes. Elsewhere, Madoka is fixing Ginga's Galaxy Pegasis which was badly damaged during the battle against the Spiral Core. All of a sudden, a beam of light similar to the one that hit Yuki's Bey hits Pegasis. The results are the same with Pegasis shining. The next day, Ginga and Kenta are at a local Beyblade tournament. With Kenta continuously defeating his opponents, Ginga bursts out cheering, despite the fact it is against the rules as he is commentating on the matches. Several rule violations later, Kenta is announced the winner of the tournament and is given a trophy. Upon reaching the B-Pit, Ginga lets loose with excitement at his newly fixed Bey and thanks Madoka, who was sleeping. Upon awaking, Madoka tries to explain what happened the night before but Ginga and Kenta run out, already deciding to have a battle. While outside Ginga notices an arrow flying at Madoka and almost hits her. The arrow contains a challenge note from an anonymous person. Ginga quickly accepts despite not knowing who the challenger is. Ginga and his friends arrive at a beach only to be greeted by Kyoya and Benkei who are on a boat in the beach's ocean. Before long, a battle breaks out between Ginga and Kyoya who wish to settle the score once and for all.Rock Leone appears to be stronger than ever and ends up throwing boulders at Pegasis. Back on the island, Ginga and Kyoya are stopped by a mud hole in which Leone has gotten stuck in. Pegasis attempts to use Star Gazer on it only to be stopped by Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall. In a huge explosion, Pegasis and Leone change into Big Bang Pegasis andFang Leone much to their owners surprise. The Beys seem to have hidden potential and Madoka cannot find any data on either Beyblade. Pegasis is soon pushed into a corner by Leone and is about to lose all it’s remaining rotations, however, Pegasis’ Performance Tip changes and both Beys soon begin their full power attacking spree again. Both Ginga and Kyoya appear to be shocked and the two Beys cause another massive explosion. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei cover their eyes and when they open them they are shocked to see Ginga and Kyoya knocked to the ground while their Beyblades keep spinning. Meanwhile, Yuki is rushing to board a ship to find someone. However, Johannes is spying on him without Yuki noticing and pets a black cat. Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes